The Mockingbird and the Dire Wolf Become One
by mgarza6
Summary: Sansa dreams of a little, comforting mockingbird. Petyr dreams of a dire wolf that gives him comfort and warmth in his lonely life. Through unrelated events they end of meeting as sparks fly; however, it is not that simple because he is the notorious Littlefinger, brothel owner, master manipulator, and political puppet master. Can they have their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fiction in this fandom. I have only written one other fiction for Downton Abbey under the name mgarza2112 which I still need to write one more chapter for.

I normally do not ship villains with protagonists but the actor Aidan Gillen is my inspiration for this not the actual character of Petyr Baelish. Although I personally do not see Petyr as the villain in the show. I see him more as a man who was once broken and learned a very bitter lesson. He is a survivor who watches people squirm for his amusement. He is a risk taker who has nothing to lose because he lost a long time ago. I believe the villain for him is Catelyn Stark. I have taken liberties to make her more villainous in this fiction.

This is basically a love story, but there will be deaths because this is Game of Thrones after all. I am rating this fiction M because there will be parts that are definitely not appropriate for children or even teens.

I do not own any of these wonderful characters, but I am borrowing them because I love them. Sometimes I want them to do and say things to make me happy.

The Mockingbird and the Dire Wolf Become One

By chaosismyfriend

Chapter 1: The Catalyst

Sansa sits with Septa Mordane planning out her needlework. For the past nights she dreams about a little mockingbird with grey-green eyes perching itself on her shoulder. Sansa notices she feels great comfort as the mockingbird sits atop her shoulder, and finds she feels empty when he flies away. This morning, as she awoke, she has an urge to make a patched quilt of her little mockingbird. Sansa envisions a father mockingbird, a mother mockingbird, and twelve little mockingbirds. She figures to put clothing on the birds to distinguish the gender. She will put little blue capes for the boys and pink bonnets on the girls. She needs two girls and ten boys plus the mom and dad. She is so engrossed in her vision that she is startled by a knock on her door.

It is Maester Luwin with a look of concern on his face.

"Lady Sansa, your father requests your help with one of your sisters."

At first, Sansa is confused but then remembers her mother is at the Vale assisting her sister, Lady Lysa Royce. Lady Lysa sent for her because she was set to deliver her fifth child. Sansa is the lady of the house, so she nods and follows him to her sister Arya's room. Sansa somehow figured it has be Arya because she is always in trouble. She probably got caught playing with swords, or good lord, a jousting stick. Little does Sansa know she is about to walk into a situation she would never have dreamed.

Sansa walks in to see her sister in a big gown holding her back and sweating badly. Arya looks to be in pain and distress. Sansa runs over to her to ask, "Arya, what's wrong?"

Before Arya answers her father yells, "Who is the father?"

Sansa looks at her father to ask once more, "What are you talking about?"

Maester Luwin interjects, "She is with child and about to deliver."

Sansa looks at Arya in shock. She is only sixteen years old. As Sansa opens her mouth to ask her sister about this they hear a sound of water splash the floor. Arya huffs and grits her teeth as a surge of pain over takes her. Maester Luwin goes over to Arya in order to guide her towards her bed.

"Lady Arya it is very near your time. Lady Sansa and I will assist you bring your child to this world. Your father will go down and ask Septa Mordane to assist us, "Maester Luwin looks at Ned who nods and walks out.

Sansa calms herself and begins assisting Maester Luwin as Septa Mordane walks in with warm water and clean towels. Arya's screams intensify. Septa Modane raises Arya's gown, and Sansa realizes how large her sister is. Arya is lucky her pregnancy occurred during the winter when heavy coats are necessary. Maester Luwin looks between Arya's legs and notices she is already crowning. He tells Arya to give a big push when he instructs her to. In the next minute Arya lets out a loud scream as she pushes out a head from her lady part. Arya is crying out in pain. Sansa feels helpless seeing her sister in such pain. Arya pushes and screams again until this tiny, perfect baby comes out gasping for air. Maester Luwin passes the baby over to Septa Mordane, who sucks out something from the baby's mouth and nose. The baby screams out in all its glory.

"A boy! A beautiful baby boy!" Septa Mordane screams out. Sansa immediately goes to hold him. He has beautiful black hair with a rosy appearance. Arya is trying to see her baby, but a pain makes her scream out again as Maester Luwin says, "Looks like twins."

This time Arya pushes the baby out faster. Maester Luwin passes the baby to Septa Mordane, who gets the baby to wail quickly.

"Another beautiful baby boy!"

Sansa takes a hold of that baby too. She sees this one is rosy and blonde. Septa Mordane tells Sansa to clean up the babies while they finish up with Arya. Sansa can see a very strong resemblance to Arya in the baby with black hair, but the blonde hair baby puzzles her. Although the baby looks familiar she is not sure who it looks like. The blonde baby is breathtaking just like, like… Sansa puts her hand to her mouth.

"Jaime Lannister," Sansa whispers to Arya.

"Yes, I love him, my prince!"

As Maester Luwin delivers the placenta, Arya falls back on her pillow with a big smile on her face.

"The Gods were with you today, my dear," Maester Luwin says as he leaves the women to take care of the rest of the duties.

Sansa helps Septa Mordane wrap the babies in warm blankets to give to Arya for their first milk. Septa leaves Sansa alone with Arya and the babies as she goes to fetch Shae to come clean Arya up.

When Septa Mordane comes back Arya is protesting about feeding the babies, "I can't feed them. I don't have milk." Septa Mordane huffs as she comes over to Arya to pull her night gown up and squeezes Arya's left breast as milk flies through the air. "What do you think that is?" Arya makes a face, "Gross I can't put them on to my breast with their little mouths. Saliva all over me." Septa has enough of Arya as she snaps, "Just pretend it is the father sucking on your breasts as he is inside you. It didn't bother you then, so it should not bother you now."

Sansa smirks as her sister hesitatingly puts a baby up to her breast. Once there the baby latches on as Arya complains that it hurts. "It didn't hurt you when the man was between your legs and he put his thing in you and deposited his seed in you, did it? It can't be more painful when you lost your maidenhood to him. Oh and Arya, the Maester forgot to mention that you will be bleeding from your lady part quite badly for a while, so if I were you I would keep the father out of there unless he likes getting blood all over himself," with this Septa walks out. Arya mumbles something about wanting the pregnancy.

Sansa sits down next to Arya as she notices a change in her little sister to that of a loving, caring mother. This is odd behavior for Arya, who always does boy activities and has never been very feminine. Sansa kisses the babies on the forehead as she speaks, "Arya I love your babies. They are beautiful especially the little blonde one who looks just like the handsome Jamie Lannister. How do you want me to tell father the identity of the babies' father?"

Arya looks up frightened, "He will kill Jamie and that will kill me."

Sansa shakes her head, "No he will not kill Jamie. Let me talk to him after supper and then I will bring him up when he is ready. We can both tell him together like sisters should."

Arya smiles and nods to assure Sansa she agrees with her plan. Sansa leaves Arya with Shae and the babies. She walks to her chambers to wash up before heading for supper. As she enters her room she thinks of her mockingbird. She feels her mockingbird will be coming soon, and that gives her a sense of security


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Memories and Hope for no

**Thank you for reading.**

 **Flashbacks will be in italics.**

 **Chapter 2: Bad Memories and Hope for No More Despair**

Sansa heads down to dinner and hears her baby sisters, Brenda and Raylan, fighting with her older brothers, Jon and Rob. Ned is silently eating with a dazed expression on his face. The bickering gets louder until a stray strawberry strikes Ned on his forehead. Silence falls in the room, and Sansa sweeps in before Ned loses his mind and screams at all of them.

"Go to your room all of you!" Sansa screams out as Ned nods in agreement. The girls start moving, but Rob and Jon continue eating. Sansa clears her throat to get their attention, "You too, go. I must speak to father alone."

Rob protests because he is the oldest, and he is to be involved in any problem in his family. Jon sees the look on Ned's face and quickly walks out. Sansa stands in front of Rob and whispers to him that she will report to him later as he reluctantly leaves.

Sansa is famished and sits down next to her father so they can eat and talk.

"How is Arya and the baby?" Sansa looks up surprised, "Maester Luwin, did not report to you?" Ned shakes his head no. "Well everything will be alright. Nothing to worry about. She is being cleaned up and should be about done feeding now. We can go up and talk rationally after we finish eating. I know the identity of the father, and I am not surprised. Anyway Arya will tell you herself."

Sansa is not surprised because she had seen Jaime trying to impress Arya during the King's last visit. She had seen Arya riding with Jamie on his horse. Sansa had later spoken to Arya about the importance of a lady keeping her maidenhood, and she noticed Arya had unshed tears in her eyes. Sansa did not ask her about it because she and Arya were never that close as sisters. Now she understood why they both shed tears that night.

 _Sansa tried to forget that night by the bridge over the west creek. She found herself following Jofferey down to the bridge when he asked her too. She liked Jofferey because he was gallant and a prince. All of Sansa's dreams at that point were of knights in shiny armors and damsels in distress. She saw Jofferey as her knight that would one day be king and she his queen. When he gave his hand to her and said his father could arrange a marriage for them Sansa was over the moon. She was, she believed, in love with him and would do as he asked her. That night, however, Sansa had a feeling of unease, yet she followed Jofferey. When they were out of sight of the others Jofferey got closer to her. He put his sweaty, little hands on her waist as he sloppily kissed her. Sansa quickly lost control of the situation as Jofferey threw her down against a rock. She banged her head hard against that same jagged rock. Jofferey tore her dress and when she protested he struck her across the face._

 _"_ _Please don't," she quivered._

 _"_ _Shut up you whore! I have a need and you will fill it."_

 _"_ _Please, I won't tell if you stop now. I'll say I fell and tore my dress. Please don't do this to me I love you."_

 _"_ _Love, is that what you think this is. Oh no this is pure carnal lust you whore. Don't pretend with me I know you Stark girls are easy. I just heard from my uncle yesterday."_

 _"_ _No please, my father will be destroyed if he learns I lost my maidenhood after all these years to someone who raped me. Please this will destroy him more than me."_

 _Jofferey laughed, "How gallant. You care more for your father than you do for yourself. Simple just don't tell him. Now spread them for me so I can get off to you! Spread them I said you spoiled cunt!"_

 _Sansa screamed out one last time, but then she remembered her father's guard Ser Davos had to be nearby. She screamed out his name as a last ditch effort. Luckily for her, he heard her and ran over. As Joffery was putting his wobbly thing in her; Ser Davos struck him on the head with a rock._

 _Sansa gave her hand to Ser Davos as he helped her up. He took her inside to her chambers silently through the tunnels of the castle. He told her to clean herself up and put on a clean dress, and before he left he asked her if moon tea would be necessary. Sansa assured him that she was still a maiden, and that he had reached her just in time. Ser Davos smiled and said for her not to worry about the prince he would take care of it._

 _When Sansa went down for supper with the family and guests, she explained her bruises as that of being clumsy. Jofferey was missing at first, but soon came in almost crawling as his uncle Tyrion pulled him by the ear. Tyrion nodded at Sansa knowingly as he said he found the young prince attacking a servant girl. Robert had one look at his son and laughed, "Tell me Joff did you attack the girl or did the little girl make you her bitch?" Jofferey looked over at Sansa with a look of rage, but he said nothing._

 _Ned was not fooled because after supper he came to Sansa's chambers to ask her if she indeed was okay. Sansa confessed everything to him as her mother walked in, and Catelyn went on the attack immediately._

 _"_ _Did you spread your legs for him and then regret it you little whore?"_

 _Sansa was so surprised by her mother's words that she just hid in her father's chest and cried._

 _"_ _That's the way you pretty girls work. You tease and tease until someone bites and then you pretend to be the victim."_

 _Ned had enough and yelled at his wife, "Cat, what is the matter with you? Your daughter was attacked and you come in here to yell at her. Get out!"_

 _"_ _No. I will not until the whore confesses what she did to the boy to make him attack her!"_

 _"_ _Get out! Before I grab you and regret my actions tomorrow as I bury you!"_

 _Cat looked at both Ned and Sansa as she said, "Just because you have a pretty face you will not always get what you want. Time and age will change that let's see if you have the same luck when your forty you dirty little whore!"_

 _Cat slammed the door as she left. Ned turned to Sansa and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He consoled her as best he could because she had just gone through a near rape and a very unwarranted tongue lashing from her mother._

 _"_ _I don't know what happened just now with your mother, but she cannot mean it. I am glad Ser Davos was close enough to save you, but please Sansa don't be so naïve anymore. Boys and men cannot be trusted no matter how nice you think they are. Robert knows what he has as a son, and don't think the boy has fooled him. If you go anywhere around the castle while that boy is here take Ser Davos with you. Now sleep my sweet girl and don't worry about this anymore."_

 _Sansa was restless and went to her sister's room to talk, and that is when she found herself having that conversation with her about maidenhood. Sadly, Sansa's advice to Arya was too late because he had probably already put his seed in her._

Sansa now understands Jofferey's remark about Stark women. She only hopes Jamie was not bragging about his escapades with Arya as a conquest. Arya believes he loves her, and she would hate to see Arya's heart break. Arya seems so happy with Jamie's children, but such a blow could possibly destroy her.

Sansa could only hope that the ravens Arya had been receiving were from Jamie. Arya had gotten into a habit of beating her father to his study to read the ravens before him. Sansa is just astonished that her mother had not caught Arya. Catelyn had been a bitch with her lately especially after the Jofferey incident. She even accused her of rubbing up to Ser Davos to cover her whore behavior. Arya was the one running around pregnant sending ravens to her boyfriend right under her nose; how could she miss this.

Luckily, Ned is very good friends with King Robert. King Robert happens to be Jamie's brother-in-law. Unfortunately, Queen Cercei had died birthing Tommen, the youngest of the Baratheons. All the Baratheons have dark, black hair except for Myrcella, who has light brown hair. This has Tywin Lannister upset that the family name and looks will die with his bachelor sons.

Jamie never spoke of marriage since his fiancée, Brienne, was killed in a jousting tournament with Gregor Clegane. Sansa remembers how she thought of Arya's fate not being any different to Brienne because she always wanted to participate in those man activities.

Sansa has been mindlessly eating as she thinks of how to break the news to Ned. When she looks down she sees and empty plate. Sansa takes Ned's giant hand in hers as she speaks, "Father, Arya went through a lot and would do no good for you to yell at her. I believe the father cares for her a lot, and his family may be quite happy with the news of an heir."

Ned looks up, "A boy! She has a boy." Sansa smiles, "Would that make you happy, a boy?" Ned nods in agreement. "I won't say anything so you can be surprised. Now please promise me you will not be cross and scream at her."

Ned smiles, "I'm a grandpa. A grandpa by surprise, but a grandpa." Sansa smiles as she gives Ned a kiss on the head.

Sansa stands to lead Ned to her sister's chambers. As Sansa and Ned walk in Arya's chambers they see two little baskets next to her bed. Ned goes up to Arya and places a kiss gently on her head. Arya wakes and puts her arms around her father's neck. Arya smiles and says, "Father, meet your grandsons."

A surprised Ned peeks into each basket. The blonde baby is awake, so Ned picks him up gently. He puts the baby's head to his lips to place a kiss on his forehead. He looks at the baby with the adoring eyes of a grandfather.

"He is beautiful. He looks just like… like… Jamie Lannister."

Arya blushes and nods. "Yes, he's my babies' father."

Ned attempts to hold his temper as he asks, "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Arya blurts out excitedly.

"Good. Good. Does he love you?" Ned speaks with a very red face and bulging vein, but an even tone. Ned's ears are bright red raging with anger.

"He's been writing me often. He declared his love for me when he was here visiting."

"Was that the time you decided to spread your…"

"Dad that is enough!" Sansa snapped.

"Sorry. I am just upset that a man at least twice her age plowed into my little girl and got her pregnant."

Ned attempts to calm himself even if he can picture Jamie defiling his little girl. "You were saying that you have been keeping in touch? Does he know he put a baby in your belly with his damned seed?"

"Yes he knows he knocked me… I fell pregnant. He says he would marry me if Robert releases him from the King's Guard."

"Darling daughter did you tell anyone you were with child?"

Arya shakes her head as she says, "I didn't know at first and he was the only one I confide in. When I was vomiting almost every day and felt dizzy I tried to tell Mom, but she told me a story about a girl who would complain to get attention. She told me she had real problems with Sansa to fix and I needed to look after myself. When the vomiting got worse I wrote to Jamie and told him my clothes were not fitting either. He sent me some larger small clothes and told me I was with child. I went through a lot as I grew larger and larger. I had no idea what to expect because mother never helped me. About a month ago I started noticing sticky stuff on my night clothes. When I wrote to Jamie about this he told me it would not be long before my baby would come into this world. The past three days have been a living hell with horrible pain. I was hoping Jamie would come, but the king probably did not let him come without a real reason."

Ned sits next to her as he puts his arms around her. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Jamie said you would probably give me moon tea to abort the baby. Once I knew I was pregnant I told Mom, and she said that I was being silly. I even told her I love Jamie and she said that if he touched me she would start a war with Tywin Lannister."

Ned assures her that he will not do such a thing. "Tomorrow we will send a raven to Tywin Lannister, Jamie, and King Robert telling them that Jamie is the father to two beautiful babies. We will invite them to come talk with us to see what we can do. Being as how Robert is my friend I'm sure we can work something out."

Ned gives both babies a kiss on the head before walking out of the room. Sansa followed Ned out a little while later after she made sure the babies were comfortable and Arya had everything she needed.

Sansa could sense something was coming that would change her life completely. Arya did not understand that her behavior with Jamie would lead to everyone in her family to change forever. Change was coming both good and bad for the Stark family.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mockingbird Flies to Winte

**Thank You for reading. Please leave a review I really want to know if anyone is interested in this story.**

 **Chapter 3: A Mockingbird Flies to Winterfell**

Catelyn arrived ten days after the arrival of the babies. She reacted exactly as Sansa expected she would. She even went as far as suggest drowning the babies and pretend they never existed. That was the back-up-plan, according to Catelyn, in the event Jamie refused to marry Arya. These talks just made both Arya and Sansa really dislike Catelyn. Sansa already felt hatred toward her mother after the Jofferey incident, but now she felt Arya had more cause for hatred after proposing such a thing about the babies.

Change is in the air and it starts with Sansa's dream. Sansa's dream has become more vivid and realistic. The mockingbird she sees no longer is the shape of a bird; it is a shadowy man whose smile does not reach his eyes. Sansa wakes every morning feeling flushed, but vexingly she cannot remember what her mockingbird looks like. She feels anxious because she believes her little mockingbird is coming to Winterfell soon.

Another big change is how Arya is taking so well to motherhood. Arya's instincts kicked in, and Jamie's pride in their babies only encourages her more. When Jamie arrives with gifts aplenty for their sons Arya knows that all the words he said and wrote about loving her are true.

On one occasion, Sansa walks in to catch Jamie caressing Arya. Unfortunately for Sansa it is not the only time this occurs, but her brother, Jon, walks in on much worse but refuses to say what he saw. Ned, another victim, also walked in a more inopportune time. Jamie and Arya can hardly keep their hands to themselves from the time he arrives. Sansa can see that Jamie really does care about both Arya and his sons, and she is glad Arya has found love.

A couple of days after Jamie arrived King Robert and his entourage arrive. The king has brought his children, and more importantly for Sansa the Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish. Sansa is smitten with him as soon as their eyes meet as she goes to greet the King. Lord Baelish gives Sansa a genuine smile as he bows and kisses her hand at her introduction. Unfortunately, Ned breaks it up right away by saying, "Littlefinger, shouldn't you be taking care of your whore business in King's Landing."

Lord Bealish smirks at Ned as he replies, "Ned, well it is a pleasure to see you looking so well after so many years of marriage to Cat. I am surprised she is not here to personally greet me. After all, we are almost brother and sister. I am also amazed at how concerned you are at business ventures. I will make sure to find you a nice red head, being as that is your type, for your next visit in King's Landing." Ned twitches but just lets the remark go because his children are too close by.

Sansa does not understand most of the exchange between the two men, but figures she will probably get her answers soon. She looks at Lord Baelish as he walks away, and realizes she is staring when Arya comes over as she whispers, "Interested? Although he is kind of old for you." Sansa smacks Arya as she scoots herself inside. She makes a last turn towards him, and catches him staring at her.

Tywin Lannister also arrives a day after Jamie to meet his grandchildren; his youngest son, Tyrion, also came for the ride. To Tyrion's amusement Tywin has been in a horrible mood because his mistress is heavy with child. Tywin's mistress, Lady Tanda, is getting on in age being about 44. Her pregnancy came as a complete surprise to both him and her, but Tywin is still happy because he may have more sons to pass his name on to. His deal with his mistress is that if she gives him a son he will marry her. Tyrion traveled with them in the same carriage laughing at his father as he doted over the pregnant woman.

On King Robert's first night Sansa only glimpses at his entourage and runs to her chambers in fear because Jofferey is there. Sansa summons Ser Davos to accompany her everywhere while Jofferey is here. Ser Davos agrees to accompany her, but he warns her that there may be times he is needed for sentry duty. Sansa needs to tell Arya about the time Jofferey attacked her to have extra protection. Sansa will also be staying near her siblings most of the day just in case Jofferey tries something.

Sansa decides to speak to Arya in the Godswood in the morning after breakfast. She tells Arya everything that occurred that night, and then tells her why she is telling her. Sansa will need to be a third wheel when Ser Davos is not around. Arya hugs Sansa, and tells her that she will not allow Jofferey anywhere near her. When the girls turn to go back towards the castle they hear rustling among the leaves. Arya goes to investigate and finds just footprints of a rider's boot. They walk together and Sansa spends most of the day with either her or her brothers. Rob even gets annoyed by having her follow him everywhere, but she knows she can't tell him nor Jon because they may take revenge on Jofferey.

Sansa notices someone following her around, but believes it is probably her father because he knows about Jofferey. Sansa has a feeling that she is being watched over in a non-threatening way. She decides to ignore her follower, whoever it may be.

Once everyone arrives they gather for dinner. King Robert sits at the head of the table with Ned on his left and Jofferey on his right. The King's children were both sitting next to Jofferey. Myrcella who is about twelve has long, brown, and wavy hair. She does not look at all like the Lannisters or the Baratheons. She has a constant, cynical smile, and she seems to have an air of indifference. She does have a very small resemblance to Jamie, but it is not significant. Sansa can't help but feel she knows someone who looks like Myrcella. As she gets closer to her Myrcella she notices a strong resemblance to her own sister Brenda. Sansa will have to talk to Rob or Arya about this later because this is very curious.

Tommen, Myrcellla's brother, looks almost exactly like his mother Cercei. Tommen is a very handsome boy with dark hair like his father, but everything else just like his mother. Sansa feels sad for poor Tommen who never knew his mother. He was never held by her or protected by her. Although Sansa notices the King makes up for it by spoiling the boy letting him sit on his lap even though he is eight years old. Tommen is clearly afraid of Jofferey and hides behind Myrcella or sits on his father's lap to protect himself. Tommen is eight, but seems to be very naïve and sensitive for his age. King Robert has obviously over compensated for the boy's early loss of his mother out of guilt. The boy has a kindness to him that counters his brother's cruelty.

Sansa tries to find a sit away from Jofferey. She has three options one next to Tywin Lannister which she clearly does not want. The other options are next to Jamie and Arya which is out of the question seeing as how they are all over each other. The other is to sit next to Rob and across from Jon which is also tedious because they tend to throw food at each other and kick and fight like children. She looks again trying to find Lord Baelish but sadly he is not there. She weighs her options again: Tywin is cold and carries an air of arrogance; however, he is courteous to everyone at the dinner. She spots another spot next to Tyrion who is cheerful and happy. She notices he enjoys drinking, but has a nice disposition anyway. He makes a point to flatter all the women. She decides this could be fun but her little sister Raylan, the three year old, runs and sits next to him in fascination.

Finally Rob tells Sansa to sit next to him because he wants a buffer between himself and Jamie, who is two chairs away. Arya and Jamie have been insufferable since Jamie arrived. The seat on the other side of Sansa is empty until the Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish comes to sit next to her. Sansa looks up at him and feels her cheeks get hot as he smiles at her. Sansa can't help but look at him. She is drawn to him as he seems to be to her. As the evening progresses he grows bolder initiating casual conversation about the weather and other general topics. Sansa is so enchanted by him that she finds it hard to answer him without getting giddy.

Catelyn and Ned come over to Rob, and whisper something in his ear. Rob nods to affirm he understands. Catelyn and Ned walk away satisfied. Sansa is so lost in Lord Baelish's eyes that she does not understand why Rob is tugging on her that they must leave to their chambers. Sansa rises as she excuses herself from the table. Lord Baelish rises as well as he takes her hand and places a kiss on top of it. Sansa blushes as she walks behind Rob. She is so smitten with Lord Baelish that she runs into Rob when he stops to wait for her. Sansa turns crimson as Lord Baelish smiles at her. Sansa turns back to notice her father swoop over to Lord Baelish in a menacing way.

Sansa retreats to her chambers as Rob tells her that Catelyn will be in to see her later. Sansa asks why she had to leave early. Rob looks at her as if she has lobsters coming out of her ears.

"How can you ask why? You were making a complete fool of yourself fawning over a man almost twice your age."

"I did nothing of the sort, and even if I did it could not compare to Arya's behavior."

"Arya will probably be married soon. You are a maiden throwing yourself at Petyr Baelish also known as "Littlefinger" What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with him?"

"Sansa, get your head out of the sand! He owns most of the whore houses in King's Landing and is known as being a very dangerous man. I forbid you to speak to him again especially unattended."

"What? You forbid me! Who are you to tell me what to do and who to speak to? I will do as I please! I do not see a dangerous man and I don't care if he owns whore houses. Someone has to own them, and he is smart enough to profit from something many people want. At least he owns them and he is not a whore."

"How do you know? You don't even know of his reputation. You're right I can't forbid you to do anything, but as your big brother I am asking you to stay away from him."

Sansa is on the verge of crying when Catelyn enters her room. She walks directly over to Sansa and strikes her across the face as hard as she can. Sansa screams out in pain and even Rob runs over to her to make sure she is fine.

"Mother! Why did you strike her?"

"Because she is a little whore!"

"Mother, she did nothing wrong. I sat next to her and aside from blushing and talking she did nothing wrong."

"Rob this doesn't concern you! Go with your father and King Robert they need you. This is between me and this little whore!"

"Stop calling her that!"

"Get out of here! I am your mother and I demand you obey me!"

Rob reluctantly walks out of the room looking back at Sansa. Rob searches Sansa's eyes before he walks out of the room as he tries to communicate with her. Catelyn turns towards him with laser eyes, so he closes the door.

Catelyn strikes Sansa again as she yelps and goes down on the floor. She sobs as Catelyn walks around her calling her names. Catelyn is fuming and Sansa does not understand why.

"Mom, I wish I knew what I did wrong so I can mend my ways. I don't understand what I have done to deserve this."

"You know what you are doing you little whore. You can't wait to open your cunt to that bastard. I just hope he hasn't already ruined you. That man is as bad as they come and he would love to put a bastard in your belly to upset me. You already spoiled yourself with Jofferey, so now you think you can give it away to just anyone. Are you pregnant?"

Catelyn says those last words as she clutches her own belly. Sansa looks down, "No I'm not. Are you?"

"What are you implying? I don't sleep around. This child I carry is your father's. I don't go about spreading my legs to just anyone like you."

"I am a maiden. I have not given anything away and I do not plan to do that. If it bothers you that I spoke to Lord Baelish you can rest assure that Rob has already told me who he is."

"If I find out that you are talking or even looking at that man there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?" Catelyn grabs Sansa by the hair as she throws her against the bed. "Now stay in here and don't go out unaccompanied you little whore!"

Sansa weeps as she lies down on her bed too upset to even get out of her gown. She finally met her mockingbird and now everyone forbids her from engaging with him in anyway. She doesn't understand what is happening. She cries until it is completely dark outside and the last bell sounds off signifying the last sentry duty for the night. Sansa changes into her night dress as she lies down to go to sleep. She sleeps and dreams of her little mockingbird who comforts her.

A change in her dream makes her wake up with a start. She dreams she is caressing her swollen belly as Petyr places kisses on her belly. Her dream is so vivid she still feels his lips on her belly, and feels two little tugs inside her belly. She rises to make sure she does not have a swollen belly and to make sure he is not in her room.

When she joins her sister for breakfast she finds out that King Robert has agreed to release Jamie if Jon joins the King's Guard. Both Ned and Jon agree to the terms. Jon is over the moon at being part of the King's Guard. The king is very fond of Jon because he believes Jon is his son by Ned's late sister, Lyanna. Lyanna never said who Jon's father was, and Robert believes he is the father because of the dark hair and dark features.

Jamie officially asks Ned for Arya's hand in marriage as Tywin looks on with approval. Tywin has been in a wonderful mood since he saw Arya's twins especially the blonde that favors his son. Ned agrees that they will begin making arrangements for the marriage. He agrees to let Jamie stay with Arya while the arrangements are made. Robert and company will head back to King's Landing until the time of the ceremony in about four to five months. King Robert will be leaving his Master of Coin to make the arrangements being as he is known as a wizard with money. Ned does not look happy as he looks at the little man with the greying temples. Petyr gives him a smirk as a challenge, and Ned grinds his teeth. Ned cannot object because Robert has been very helpful, and he cannot find it in himself to say anything to his old friend. Ned will just have to keep an eye on him around his daughter. Sansa is in charge of the arrangements on behalf of the Starks. Robert's generosity to pay for some of the expenses has led to this predicament for Ned.

Sansa is glad she will be able to discuss things with Lord Baelish because her attraction to him is just too great regardless of everyone's threats.

Sansa just needs to survive one more night of Jofferey and she will be home free. She is vigilant as she walks back to her chambers. As she opens her chamber door she sees Jofferey inside, and she tries to run away but he grabs her. Jofferey is here to finish what he started that horrible night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Little Mockingbird Saves the Wolf**

Sansa is cornered in her own chambers. She makes to turn to run back out, but Jofferey is quick to slam the door before she can run away. Sansa is trapped and looks around to find an object to strike him with, but sadly there is nothing she can use as a weapon. She thinks of the guards around the corner from her chambers and screams out as loudly as she can. Jofferey gets very angry as he grabs her by the throat. Sansa tries to push him off herself, but he is surprisingly strong. He finally gags her with one of her gown's sleeves. He pushes her to the bed as he circles her menacingly.

"You little cunt! You escaped me once, but you will not be so lucky this time. You will find your Ser Davos lying face down in the woods probably dead by now. No one will save you this time."

Sansa tries to scream through her gag, but finds that it is no use.

"You see, Sansa, there are two types of people in the world. The winners and the losers, and you are the latter. I am a winner because whatever I want I get. Right now what I want is between your legs, and guess what will happen now. Today is my lucky day because I get what I want; however, all is not lost for you. You may be fortuitous and end up baring my child."

Sansa cries as she tries to break her tethers off, and tear her gag off with her teeth. Jofferey begins undoing his breeches as he gets ready to take Sansa's maidenhood. He is so busy talking that he does not notice someone come into the room. At first Sansa is not sure who has come into her chambers, but then she sees the familiar greying temples. Immediately Sansa feels comfort as she knows her mockingbird is here to save her.

Petyr hits Jofferey on the head with a large, heavy leather strap. Jofferey falls forward never knowing what hit him. Petyr runs over to Sansa to undo her gag and tethers.

"Sweetling, are you okay? He didn't…?" Petyr cannot even finish the sentence for fear of what her answer will be.

Sansa nods her head no as she puts her arms around Petyr's neck.

"Thank you. He did not have a chance to do anything. I am very grateful to you."

She hugs him tightly, and he tenderly kisses her forehead.

He whispers back, "Thank the Gods that he was not able to do what he wanted. You're safe my sweet girl. I will not allow him to hurt you ever again."

Petyr rises off the bed where he was sitting next to Sansa. He tells her he will be right back, but Sansa grabs for his hand. Petyr assures her he will not leave her alone with Jofferey. He goes to the door to summon someone to come to his aid. A familiar face comes through the door even though she does not know his name she knows him. This man is a sell sword who has come with Robert before. Petyr gives him instructions as he wraps Jofferey in Sansa's throw rug. He carries Jofferey wrapped in the rug. Sansa notices a small wiggle from the rug as she lets out a breath she did not know she was holding. She feels better that Petyr did not kill Jofferey because that could lead to Petyr's hanging. The sell sword walks out with Jofferey wrapped in the rug.

Petyr locks the door and comes over to Sansa's bed side. He takes her hand gently as he puts his lips to her palms. "Sweetling, I am so sorry I took so long to come to your aid. Bronn advised me that he heard a scream coming from this area when I bumped into him around the corner. He was attempting to find one of your guards to come and check on you, but your guard was beaten badly. I believe his name is Davos."

"Ser Davos, is he alright?"

"My men are tending to him, but he should be alright. I had Bronn following you because I noticed Jofferey kept staring at you over dinner."

"Have you been following me around?"

Petyr let go of Sansa's hands as he facial expression changed, "Why would you say that?"

"I noticed someone was following me around. I thought it was my father or my brothers because they are very protective especially after last time when…"

"Jofferey has done this before?" Petyr asked in a menacing tone. He looks at Sansa with grey eyes with very little green showing. Sansa is a bit afraid because she has not seen this side of him before. Her lips quiver as she looks up at him.

Petyr turns away angrily, "Your father knew and he did nothing!" He bangs Sansa's windowsill with the leather thing he used as a weapon earlier. "Did that bitch mother of yours know too?" At that remark Sansa begins to cry. Petyr turns to see that Sansa is crying and frightened. He realizes his anger is scaring her, and quickly goes down on his knees next to her bed.

"No Sweetling please don't cry. My anger is not directed at you, it is at the situation. Why did your father not do something? King Robert, himself, would murder the boy if he could do it without remorse. He knows the boy is pure evil."

"My father is trying to keep the peace between our families. Besides aside from some bruises Jofferey has not been able to take anything important away from me."

"Sansa, Jofferey does not have the right to hurt you or to terrorize you. Rest assure I will make sure he never lays those dirty, grubby hands on you again."

Sansa widens her eyes at him, "You will not hurt him. I cannot bare to be the reason why another human being dies because of me. My mother believes I have led him on, and a part of me is not sure anymore."

"Sweet Sansa, it is not an excuse for a man to force himself on a woman. Once a woman uses the word no that is the end of it. Jofferey is spoiled and has never been told no. He hurt one of my girls quite badly not long ago. In fact, it was so bad I had to ask Bronn to put her out of her misery because the poor woman was beyond repair. My maester was unable to do anything for her except give her a sleeping potion. Jofferey will not stop until he gets what he wants, and I doubt that he would stop even if he kills you."

Sansa gasped because she never thought Jofferey was capable of murder, yet she could not get the image of the dead cat he skinned for fun. The cat belonged to his little brother, Tommen, and he purposely killed it to torment the child. He brought the skinned cat to Sansa to show her what he was going to place in his little brother's bed that night. The boy was terrified and inconsolable because he loved his pet so much. King Robert did slap Jofferey hard, and as punishment made him clean Tommen's bed of blood, urine, and more. Myrcella told Sansa just yesterday that Tommen still slept with King Robert because he was terrified by the cat incident. Tommen's fright was so bad he could not control his bowels for months, and he had not spoken until about a month ago. The cat incident had happened more than a year ago. Sansa had to make herself understand that Lord Baelish was right; Jofferey had to be stopped.

Sansa felt Petyr sit next to her once more on the bed, and this made her jump up. Petyr realized he scared her by getting too close to her in her chambers with the door locked. He rose from the bed and apologized for sitting next to her. Sansa relaxed a little as he gave her a kiss on the forehead like a father would.

"Sweetling do not worry about that boy anymore; he will not be your problem from now on. You may choose to pretend that I was not involved in the news you hear tomorrow, but let me tell you this do not be afraid of me. I am only here to bring you comfort and security."

Sansa looks in his green eyes, which sparkle like emeralds, to see a softness and kindness she has never seen in anyone before. She knows this look is only reserved for her. He comes close to her as he sits next to her again, and Sansa moves closer to him by instinct. He leans down and brushes her lips with his, and she catches his lips with hers. It is a chaste kiss, but Sansa feels a heat rise to her face. Petyr looks at her eyes as if asking for permission to kiss her again. This time Petyr kisses Sansa with a gentleness and lingers for a while. She finds herself kissing him on the jaw as he nuzzles in her neck.

A loud knock followed by Catelyn's voice breaks them apart.

"Sansa, open this door! Why have you locked the door?"

"Coming mother! I locked it to keep Jofferey out of here. I'm going. I was just napping momentarily." Petyr hides under a pile of clean linen that Sansa should have put away. Sansa covers him with the linen and hides her torn gown under the blankets. She rushes to put on her night dress as she runs to open the door.

"What the hell took you so long?" Catelyn looks around suspiciously as if looking for someone. Sansa hopes she does not realize her rug is not where it belongs.

"I was asleep. I'm sorry, but I feel my cycle coming on so I got into bed."

"I understand," Catelyn mumbles, "You missed Jofferey's accident. He fell out his window when he was attempting to kill a bird with his crossbow. Unfortunately, he fell on a jagged rock and cracked his head open. The fall he took was just too high, and the poor boy is now dead. Your father is with King Robert right now. The poor man is just sick with grief. He has lost his eldest son, and it was just so sudden. I thought I should come and tell you being as how you were once so fond of him."

Sansa is shocked by the news, and worst of all she knows it was no accident. Tears start coming out of her eyes as she fully comprehends what happened. She is not sure how she feels about Petyr now. Just before Catelyn came in Sansa was kissing Petyr. She was feeling a strange feeling, like a bundle of nerves in her lower abdomen, as her body demanded more. Now Petyr has murdered Jofferey, and Rob's warnings about him being a very dangerous man starts making sense to her. Her sobs are becoming louder and Catelyn just rolls her eyes as she makes for the door. Before Catelyn walks out she says, "Pull yourself together and make sure to go down to dinner on time. Wear something suitable for the occasion please, and for God's sake no loud sobbing." Catelyn slams the door behind her.

Sansa goes to the door to lock it again. Petyr is making his way out of the pile of linen. Sansa grabs her dressing gown to drape over herself feeling under dressed in front of Petyr. Petyr walks toward Sansa, but Sansa pulls away from him.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"You had him murdered! What kind of monster are you?"

"Sweetling, the boy was dangerous. You were not his only victim even his sister was not safe."

"What? How do you know that?"

"You really don't know me or of me do you? I know a lot more than you know. I evaluated the boy's value to the realm and me, and I made a decision to solve a problem. You may believe I was wrong for what I did, but believe me life is not what you believe it to be. Life is not a song, Sweetling. The sooner you learn that lesson the sooner you will realize that I just did something that was inevitable."

Sansa looks down as she says, "Get out of my room, please. I don't much care for your company anymore. Please stay away from me."

Petyr looks at Sansa with hurt written on his face. He goes to the door and quietly walks out of her chambers.

Sansa falls on her bed and cries. She does not comprehend what she is crying about. She can't decide whether she is crying for Jofferey who was murdered, or for Petyr who ordered someone to murder him. Sansa thinks about it, and starts to believe she lost her mockingbird. She called him a monster, and she pretty much said she did not want anything to do with him. Sansa cries again realizing she has waited all this time for her mockingbird to come and now she just chased him away. Sansa cries for most of the afternoon as she looks through her wardrobe to dress appropriately for the somber evening. She figures to talk to Petyr sometime in the evening somehow away from her family.

She goes down to dinner to find an atmosphere she did not expect after Jofferey's "accident". Everyone is sitting around the table talking as they did the day before. Tommen and Myrcella are fighting over a dinner roll, and King Robert has his arm around Ned as he drinks and jokes around. Tyrion is downright jolly as he sings and laughs all through dinner. Petyr is nowhere to be found, yet Sansa is still not worried because he will be the liaison for the King as far as the wedding is concerned. She sees Tywin come in alone without his mistress looking somber. When he sits down next to Robert everyone stops, and looks over to the head of the Lannister family.

"Tyrion put that goblet down and please behave like a person in mourning please. The boy was your nephew after all, and it does not look right that you are celebrating. Tommen and Mrycella stop bickering over a piece of bread your brother has passed for God's sake. Jaime get your hand out of God knows where you have it on that girl, and give your nephew at least some semblance of respect at his passing. Am I the only one who cares about the boy, or are there other members of his own blood to who care about him. As far as I can see only Ned's eldest daughter has shed tears over the boy. I am not blind. I know the boy was a monster, but he was still a Lannister and my grandson. I will not allow the night he passed to be a celebratory dance."

King Robert's expression changes as he begins to sob for his boy. Ned attempts to console him as he whispers words in his ears. Sansa cannot help herself as she too starts sobbing. Tywin looks over at her solemnly, but he lowers his head toward her as if in a bow with a slight smile. The problem, for Sansa, is that she is sobbing at the fact that her mockingbird is no longer interested in her. She has her head down when she smells something minty near her and a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. Sansa slowly turns to find Petyr looking at her as he says, "My lady, I am sorry that you must go through this, but you must know that there is always a reason for things like this. I wish I could change things, but sadly I cannot. Please accept my apology or should I say my condolences."

Petyr takes a seat next to Tyrion, who is no pretending to be sad. Petyr looks over at Sansa with a kind smile. Sansa blushes, but quickly mends her ways as she sees Cateleyn glaring at her. Sansa makes an effort all evening to keep her eyes away from Petyr.

Before the dinner is cleared from the table, King Robert rises to his feet to make an announcement. "Being as how circumstances have changed with the untimely death of my son, I propose we have a less elaborate wedding. I also propose that we have the wedding within this week. My son's body will be returned to Kings Landing, where the Sept will prepare him for his final resting place. We will all stay for the wedding, and we will all return back home to lay the boy to rest."

Everyone nods in agreement. Sansa has a very busy week preparing everything for the wedding. Everyone rises to go back to their chambers, yet Sansa cannot find Petyr. Sansa wants to speak to him before the evening is over because she is not happy with the way she left things with him.

Sansa waits for the last bell to ring before she leaves her chambers. She takes her shoes off in order to not make any noise as she walks down the corridor to Petyr's chambers. She reaches his door and lightly knocks. She hears a shuffle on the other side. Sansa starts to regret having come, but before she can do anything about it Petyr opens his chamber door.

"Sweetling, why have you come? I thought you did not want to see me anymore."

"I need to talk to you. I feel like I may have ruined… Well I feel" but before she could finish her sentence Petyr kisses her lips. Sansa puts her arms around Petyr's neck and deepens the kiss. Petyr pulls her into his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Question She Must Ask**

Petyr's hands start roaming all over Sansa's body, and with every kiss he places in her neck Sansa's is losing control. Petyr presses her against the door as he starts to pull her night dress up her thighs. Sansa finds herself pulling Petyr's night shirt up to touch his bare back. They kiss deeply and passionately as Sansa feels his hardness against her hip, and that makes her realize she may lose her maidenhood tonight. She stiffens thinking of sex with Petyr and what it will signify. What will become of her? How will her father react when he finds out? What about this secret Petyr holds about his past with her parents? Petyr stops and looks at her.

"What's the matter, Sweetling?"

"I am not here to…to...well what we are doing. I came to talk to you."

"I much rather do what we are doing,"Petyr says as he kisses Sansa's nose playfully.

"Lord Baelish, please we need to talk. I feel I need to know more about you first before I make a decision on whether to pursue anything with you."

Petyr's ears perk up, "You would be willing to continue what we were doing if you knew more about me. What if I won't do anything with you until I know more about you?" Sansa looks at Petyr to make sure he is serious when he gives her a mischievous smile. That little smile that makes him look so adorable that Sansa can hardly contain herself. He leans into her again to kiss her, and Sansa almost goes in to kiss him when she stops herself.

She puts her hand to his chest to stop him, "Petyr please behave. I need to understand where I stand after what you did to Joff…"

"My dear, innocent girl, I am not a good man. I have done things that would make anyone shudder. I have my reasons for the things I do. Will you be able to be in the same room with me once you find out about my past? I don't know because just as you don't me, I don't know you. I want to believe that I have found someone who will give me a chance to get to know me. I know I am not selling myself well. I will tell you this I will always be different with you. I will answer any question you ask me honestly even if I know you will not like the answer. Rest assure that I will keep you safe and I will never hurt you."

"For now I just need to ask you one question: Would you ever hurt anyone from my family if they get in your way?"

Petyr moves away from her as he answers, "I will not hurt anyone in your family because that would hurt you; however, if one of them ever hurts you they will feel my wrath. I will not allow anyone to hurt you again. I will protect you to my dying day."

"Would you end their life as you have ended Jofferey's?"

"I will if the threat is to your life. No one will take you away from me. If you enter a mature relationship with me and I make you mine, no one will take you away from me."

"If I do enter this said relationship with you and you make me yours. Will you be mine?"

"My heart is already yours. The only thing that is not yours yet is my body," Petyr takes her hand and kisses it.

Sansa smiles at Petyr, and says, "I believe I know where I stand with syou. I too believe I have found the man of my dreams, literally, in you, my little mockingbird." Sansa gives Petyr a kiss on his cheek as she opens his chamber door to walk out.

Petyr stands by the door to see her off. She rushes over to her chambers. Once inside she holds herself and tries to smell him on herself. The burn in her core is still there, and it takes every bit of restrain she has to not give herself to Petyr this night. She happily goes to bed to sleep and dream of Petyr. Petyr too sleeps happily dreaming of Sansa in his bed that night.

Sansa realizes that she got some answers, but she is still not completely convinced. She knows her dreams of the mockingbird signify something deep and complicated. She needs to explore more and learn more about him. She realizes that she may find out things she will not like, but she is in too deep now. Her destiny is to be his, and she feels she is just trying to find an excuse not to be because she is scared. She is scared because this is all new to her. Her parents have never allowed her to make decisions of this magnitude before and she is scared.

Sansa's instinct is to love her mockingbird because she does. She enjoys herself so much just being in the same room with him. She feels a comfort that she cannot describe with him. Sansa sighs as she knows the inevitable is her heart belongs to him and no one else. She tries to be logical by telling herself she barely knows him, but her heart tells her that all of that does not matter. She knows he loves her because she can feel it when he talks to her and when he touches her. Petyr's kisses cause havoc all over her body because she has so much trouble controlling herself. A simple kiss to her hand as he says his goodbye at the dinner table makes her blush and the heat to rise in her face.

Sansa is screwed and she knows it. Her parents will never approve of Petyr, but she cannot live without him in her life.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to Know Him

**I've noticed I have a few followers and I thank you. I hope you are enjoying my fiction. Your comments are always welcome so let me know if you are enjoying this fiction.**

 **Chapter 6: Getting to Know Him**

The next morning Sansa wakes to the sound of Arya and Jamie moaning and groaning next door. She tries to get dressed quickly to get away from the horrible noise. Sansa has a plan for the day in which she will get to the bottom as to why her parents can't stand Petyr.

After breakfast, Sansa goes to find her mother to ask her about him. When Sansa does have a chance to ask Catelyn about Petyr she is met with extreme anger. Catelyn yells that it is none of her business. Sansa will not give up, but perhaps she should just ask Petyr when she has the chance. She thought of asking her father, who always looks suspiciously at the little man with the greying temples, but decides against asking her father because she believes her mother may have given him a half-truth as usual.

Sansa is quite taken by Petyr as she often finds herself sitting next to him at dinner. She finds that he is very witty and often inappropriate saying naughty things to her in a whisper not even five feet away from Ned.

Sansa notices that Petyr follows her everywhere. Always lurking behind her and around corners. While others may think it is creepy, Sansa feels safe and comfortable knowing her mockingbird is near.

One night as Sansa is in her chambers she hears a noise out in the corridor. She goes to investigate when she sees a note under her door. Sansa reads the fancy handwriting and knows it's from him because no one else ever calls her "Sweetling". She puts the note up to her heart before opening it and reading it. The note reads:

 _Sweetling,_

 _I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I enjoy your company so much. I get a thrill out of talking to you. I know you enjoy being with me too. If you agree come to me by the Godswood at the sound of the last bell tonight._

 _Yours Always, Petyr_

Sansa feels a thrill as she runs to the Godswood to meet Petyr. She looks around for him when she hears Ned and Rob screaming at someone. Sansa sees that Rob is holding Petyr for Ned, who is beating him. She is about to step in, but she stops when Ned says, "This is to serve as a warning to stay away from Cat. Cat does not love you, she never has and she never will. The sooner you understand that the sooner we move on with our lives." Rob lets go of him as he drops to the ground.

Petyr stands up defiantly as he answers, "Ned, you fuck head, I am completely over Cat I was just a stupid child. Now that I see her I realize her rejection of me was the best thing for me because I have recently found the one for me."

Ned huffs as he and Rob walk away. Petyr falls down again. Sansa waits for the coast to be clear, and goes over to Petyr and sees a small puddle of blood near where his face lies. Sansa goes down to whisper in his ear, "Lord Baelish, are you okay?" Petyr grunts, picks his head up slightly, and collapses again. Sansa runs her hands through his hair and feels a dampness. She sees he is bleeding from his head. She needs to help him, but he no longer responds to his name. She runs out to look for someone to help. She runs into Petyr's man Bronn. Bronn comes and carries Petyr to his chambers. Sansa helps Bronn clean him up until Maester Luwin comes in. Luwin is surprised to see Sansa there, but he does not say anything. He works on him and tells Bronn to stay with him to make sure he does not fall asleep again because that can be very dangerous. Sansa makes as if she is leaving, but once Luwin is out of sight goes back in with Petyr. Petyr tells Bronn to go to the adjoining room. Sansa goes over to Petyr and sits on the bed next to him. Petyr puts his hand on Sansa's face as he speaks, "Sansa, this is not how I envisioned you coming to my bed." Sansa smiles and blushes at his remark. Petyr takes her hand in his and puts it up to his lips for a kiss. Sansa blushes again and asks, "Lord Baelish, why did you want to meet me at the Godswood?" Petyr leans forward as he says, "I want to try to something to see how much we enjoy it." "What would that be?" Sansa leans towards him too.

Petyr puts his hands on Sansa's face as he kisses her gently on the lips. He moves back to gauge her reaction and sees her lick her lips. He moves forward again to hold her face again as he kisses her, but this time his tongue asks for permission to go in. Sansa grants him entrance as they deepen the kiss. The need for air makes them pull apart, but Petyr quickly takes her lips again lustfully and urgently. Sansa feels a discomfort in her lower abdomen and feels some wetness between her legs. He puts his hand on her breast and she puts hers on the back of his head. He pulls her down towards himself and Sansa follows him even straddling him. They continue attacking each other with kisses. An instinct to grind herself to Petyr's groin brings her out of her trance. She feels his hardness and she jumps up off the bed.

"Lord Baelish I think I should go, but I want to meet again."

"Please call me Petyr. I will send you a message where to meet next. Oh and Sansa before you go. Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Sansa blushes and says, "Very much so, I wish to do it again very soon." She steps out of the room and tells Bronn to come back in and runs back to her chambers.

Sansa cannot help the attraction to Lord Baelish, and it seems he is just attracted to her. When he sits next to her, he tends to take her hand to kiss it. He soon begins to touch her hair, as he compliments it. Sansa has never liked her hair, but he makes her love it just because he is fond of it. Sansa washes it daily to please him with its scent. She likes to use lavender and vanilla on her hair and body.

Unfortunately, they are never alone because Ned has Rob or Jon follow her everywhere. Petyr wants to meet with her again, so Baelish gives her a book with a wag of his eyebrows. He whispers, "I highly recommend you read page 24 before you go to sleep tonight." Sansa takes the book and smiles as she nods she will.

Later that night Sansa opens the book to page 24 and finds a note from him. The note reads:

Sansa, come to me in the Godswood after the last bell sounds. Let's hope this encounter goes better than last time. With Love, Petyr.

Sansa is excited and anxious as she waits for the last bell.

As she hears the last bell she leaves her chambers trying not to make any noise. She avoids the guards as she goes to the Godswood. She looks around, but does not see him. She is about to give up when she hears him say, "Sweetling." Sansa turns with a smile on her face, and answers, "Lord Baelish".

"Call me Petyr."

"Petyr," Sansa corrects herself.

Petyr puts his hand out to her and she places it in his hand. He puts it up to his lips to give it a lingering kiss. He also takes some of her hair to sniff and touch. Sansa is used to him touching her hair; however, his next action stuns her.

Petyr puts his hands on her buttocks and leans in to gaze in Sansa's eyes. Sansa gets the scent of mint he is known for chewing. He caresses her ass as he whispers, "Beautiful."

Sansa blushes and Petyr gives her a kiss on her forehead. He gauges her reaction and then gives her a light peck on the lips. Sansa feels herself lean into him to encourage him to do it again. Sansa puts her hands on his shoulders. This time Petyr takes her lips and gives her a lingering kiss. Sansa feels a stirring in her lower abdomen again. Sansa does not want to lose his touch. She tightens her arms on his shoulders, and he moves his hands further down to cup her. He pulls her towards himself. This time Petyr's lips come a little more urgently as he brushes his tongue on the entrance of her mouth to gain access inside. Sansa gives him access and the kiss gets very passionate. Sansa moves her hands to his greying temples without knowing it. Petyr's hands move up and down Sansa's hips. The need for air over powers them both and they come apart slightly.

Sansa cannot believe what she is doing with the little lord who is twenty years her senior. She makes the next move as she begins nuzzling into his neck to place sloppy, wet kisses. Petyr makes a little noise Sansa has never heard before. His hands pull at Sansa's night gown hem as he runs his hands up her bare skin. This time Sansa moans as she moves backwards towards the Godswood tree. Petyr puts his hands on her breasts and suckles them through her gown. He is rubbing against her lady part. Petyr comes to his senses and reluctantly pulls away from her.

"Sweetling, I must stop because I fear I will lose control."

Sansa gets closer to him as she whispers, "I want you to lose control. I need you."

What is she doing? Her father and mother are going to be very upset with her.

Petyr sighs, "As much as I want you I cannot. Not like this. You deserve so much better than this. I want you good and proper because I have never felt like this toward any other woman. Not even…" He cuts himself off.

"Who? Petyr please tell me."

"I will tomorrow. You know your home better than me. Where is a good place to be alone?"

"The north tower is always empty."

"Same time tomorrow at the tower." Petyr begins fixing Sansa's gown again. He leans in to give her another kiss on the lips. This kiss is slow and lingering, but he knows he has to stop before it is too late.

Sansa walks back to her chambers. As she walks down the corridor she hears her sister moaning as if in horrible pain. Sansa runs to open Arya's door and peeks inside. She sees Jamie completely naked as he drives his member into Arya. Arya is moaning in pleasure as Sansa sees she is naked too. Arya has her legs completely open for Jamie. Arya screams out Jamie's name, and he stills for a moment as he grunts before he falls on her. Sansa quickly closes the door before they see her. She runs to her room, and locks her door before giggles over take her.

Sansa realizes her baby sister has more experience and knowledge about sex than she does. Her mind wonders back to Petyr. Will he be able to make her moan like Arya or will he be better? Sansa gets in the bed and tries to sleep. She must get up early to make the last arrangements for the wedding which will take place in two days.


	7. Chapter 7: The Scar

**Chapter 7: The Scar**

Sansa wakes up early enough to give herself a full bath. Her chamber maid, Shae, is there to assist her. As Sansa pulls the night gown off and Shae stares at her bruised breasts. The bruises are tiny but Shae can tell someone has been suckling them. Shae looks at her for an explanation. Sansa does not want her to go tell her mother so she confesses.

"It was Petyr, I mean Lord Baelish, last night at the Godswood."

"My Lady, please tell me he did not take your maidenhood."

Sansa shakes her head, "No. We just kissed and touched a little."

"You are playing a very dangerous game with a very dangerous man, My Lady."

As Shae is about to continue, Arya walks in. Sansa asks Shae, "You won't tell mother will you?"

"No My Lady, but please be careful with him."

"I will. I promise."

"Sansa!" Arya yells.

"Over here! I am in the tub!"

Arya walks in very happy and satisfied. Sansa knows why she is so happy and satisfied, but she decides not to tease. Sansa wants to confide in her sister about Petyr because she figures she will understand.

"Arya, I want to talk to you about something, and please don't judge me. I should be talking to Mother, but you know how she is."

"Okay, but don't make me uncomfortable with your songs and mush please."

"Alright I'll just get to the point then. What is it like to have a man go inside you?"

"Well it depends on the man, but for me it is heavenly with Jamie."

"Does it hurt? Remember Septa and Mother use to warn us of the horrors of a woman's duty. Penetration being the worse pain, aside from child birth, a woman has to bare for her husband."

Arya looks at Sansa, "You're still a maiden after all this time? I thought that was what you were doing with Baelish in the Godswood."

"How do you know about the Godswood?"

"Tommen and Myrcella told Jamie that he had you against the Godswood and you two were rocking against each other."

"Well we did kiss and touch, but nothing further. I feel like such a fool not knowing anything at my age. What if I do it all wrong and turn him off?"

"You won't he only has eyes for you. He looks at you like a love sick fool anytime you are in the same room. You blush and he does too. You just haven't seen him."

"Oh Arya, I love him so much, and I believe he loves me too. Last night we kissed and touched and it was beautiful and wonderful, but I feel we both need more."

Arya looks a little concerned when she says, "You know that he once loved Mom when he was a kid in River Run as Grandfather's ward. He almost died for her, and she cruelly rejected him leaving him cut in half bleeding to death. Mother is truly evil sometimes so be very careful."

"How do you know this?"

"Lord Varys told me when he came last time. He tried to warn me about keeping my legs together with Jamie. Of course, he was too late. I was probably already with child. Anyway Jamie and I were humping at least three times a day and two times at night in my chambers."

Sansa is shocked by Arya's language. She is also stunned about what she just told her about Petyr. She also does not like the word hump to describe love making.

"Arya, I have to ask. Where did you go for your… activities in the day time?"

"The lake because it has a little cave underneath the big tree."

At that point their mother walks in announcing it is time for breakfast. They both nod and Arya goes on her way. Sansa washes and dresses quickly. She gets paper and writes a little message for Petyr she will hand to him when she sees him in breakfast.

Sansa's plan works and she finds herself in the little cave with Petyr later that morning. They look at each other and fly into each other's arms. Petyr kisses Sansa's neck, and Sansa has her hands on his shoulders. Petyr starts taking Sansa's dress off, and Sansa is working on his tunic. Soon they are both completely undressed except Petyr still has his trousers on. Sansa is completely exposed to Petyr, and she sees him licking his lips.

Sansa is staring at his massive scar that runs through almost all of his torso. It looks like someone tried to cut him in half. Petyr notices her eyes on his torso, and he picks up his shirt to put it back on.

"I know I am grotesque," he growls.

He begins dressing himself again as he throws her dress at her to do the same. He is angry and hurt, and Sansa does not understand why.

Sansa begins to cry and Petyr stops brooding to come over to her.

"I'm sorry. Have I upset you? I should have warned you about the scar. I will cover it up and you will never have to see it again," Petyr says softly.

Sansa finally understands, and she goes to him to stop him.

"No Petyr, the scar does not bother me. I just heard something about you and my mother that I found a bit disturbing. I heard she rejected you cruelly and you almost died for her. The scar just made me realize that it may be related to what I just heard."

Petyr looks upset and hurt, "I'm sorry that story has reached your ears. I do not want to tell you the story. It should come from your mother not me. I just want you to know that I in no way feel this way about you because of your resemblance to your mother. I believe you look more like your Aunt Lyanna with Tully red hair. You are far more beautiful than she ever was and you are better than her in every way."

Sansa puts her arms around him and whispers, "I know my mother and I know what she is capable of. You are meant for me not her my little mockingbird."

Petyr clutches on to Sansa and passionately kisses her. They hear Jon and Rob outside chasing around some kind of animal. Petyr quickly dresses and starts helping Sansa with her corset. They pretend to be nature watching as they stroll around the lake. Rob and Jon wave at them and continue their hunt.


	8. Chapter 8: Who is the Monster?

**Chapter 8: Who is the Monster?**

Sansa is determined to speak to her mother about Petyr. Her opportunity comes when she finds her doing needlework in her room. Sansa gets her mockingbird patch quilt to work on next to her mother. Cat is glad to have company and smiles when Sansa sits down with her.

"Have you agreed to everything with him dealing with the wedding?"

"Yes, everything is set for the wedding. I'm glad it wad Lord Baelish not Tywin Lannister that I had to deal with," Sansa says gauging her mother's reaction.

Cat frowns at the remark yet Sansa continues, "Mother, may I ask you why you hate Lord Baelish so much?"

Cat looks at her disapprovingly as she answers, "He has changed a lot since he was a boy. He did not become a good man like your father."

"Why do you say that? Petyr has been nothing but a gentleman since he arrived," Sansa realizes she messed up by calling him Petyr.

"Sansa, I am only going to tell you this because I have noticed you are taken by him, and I don't want him to beguile you. When we were children, my father took in a boy my uncle brought from the Fingers because he had lost his mother and his father. My father did not want him either but my uncle insisted. My father did not care for a boy who owned nothing; however, he proved to be quite clever so we tolerated him. He missed his mother terribly and he started coming to me for comfort. I was 15, Lyssa was 14, and Edmure was 12. Petyr was only 7 and Lysa and I used him as a life size doll. He allowed us to dress him any way we wanted, and that amused us. Petyr loved me and followed me everywhere, but soon he started to annoy me. Edmure was constantly tormenting him because Petyr was better at book learning than him, and Father began disliking him too for the same reason. Only my uncle seemed to like Petyr, and Lysa though she was in love with him. When I turned 17 your Uncle Brandon asked for my hand in marriage, and I made a remark, to play coy, of not really wanting to marry him. Petyr misunderstood and was a foolish little 9 year old boy. He went up to Brandon to declare his love for me. His remark was extremely foolish and it embarrassed me horribly. Brandon laughed at me saying a baby wanted to marry me. Brandon made fun of him and pushed him down. Petyr went to get his wooden sword and challenged him. Edmure immediately said he would be Brandon's squire. Petyr came up to me to get to my favor, and of course I refused him. I did not want to look the fool in front of my future husband.

Brandon should have knocked him down and made him cry, but Brandon was a knight and he took out his sword. His brother Benjen tried to talk him out of it because he thought it was cruel of him to taunt a child like that, so he left because he would not be part of such a thing. Petyr went up to him bravely with his wooden sword, and Brandon immediately struck his wooden sword out of his little hand. He toyed with Petyr for a while, he then winked at me with mischief in his eyes. The next thing Brandon did was slice Petyr almost in half. Petyr fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Petyr reached out to me with tears in his eyes, but I left with Brandon. Lysa ran to father to come help him, but father said to let him die. My uncle heard him and went to confront my father. They fought horribly, and my uncle nearly killed my poor father. My uncle left my father lying in a pool of blood, just as we had done with Petyr. My uncle ran to Petyr and grabbed his little limp body and cradled him as he screamed out, 'My son! My poor baby boy!' This was something only I heard him say, and even Petyr does not know. My uncle noticed Petyr was breathing, barely, but it gave him hope. He took him to the Eunuchs nearby to heal him. They saved him for what I do not know. Petyr was in pain for almost a year. He was bedridden all that time never speaking to anyone either. He read books and stared out the window only. My father only allowed him to stay because my uncle threatened him with his life. My father was tired of having Petyr there, and my uncle went to join Robert and Ned in taking down the Mad King. My father made him take Petyr back to the Fingers even though he was not healed enough. My uncle carried him and gave him a kiss atop his head. When I went to say goodbye to him and he looked at me and he had a new face. He was no longer kind and gentle; he had become 'Littlefinger'. He gestured for me to get closer and he said, "I will get my vengeance but I will not kill any of you. I will fuck you all!" My uncle approved of his words, and they both gave me that sly smirk. He is a manipulator, a liar, a whore monger, and I fear a killer."

Sansa takes it all in and she thinks before she speaks, "In all that story, do you realize who, is the actual villain?"

Catelyn stops her needle work to look at her daughter, "Don't accuse me of anything. I saw what he was and that was why I rejected him."

"And what was he, Mother?" Sansa screamed angrily.

"He was everything I just told you he is now," Cat say angrily.

"You are the monster, Mother! You and Brandon Stark, monsters both of you! Does father know the actual truth or did you make it sound favorable to you?"

Catelyn looks at Sansa with shock. She stands and warns her, "You stay away from him because I know what he will do to you!"

"Petyr's mistake was to love you just as he did his mother. You broke him and now I will put him back together as best I can!" Sansa runs out on her mother.

Sansa runs to Arya's room to talk to her. Arya is putting her sons down for a nap as Jamie sleeps exhausted from God knows what. Sansa is sobbing and Arya gives her sister a big hug. They sit and talk as Sansa tells her everything. Arya jumps to the same conclusion as she did.

After their talk Sansa is determined to find Petyr and let him take her and make her his.


	9. Chapter 9: Buried Secrets and a Proposal

**Chapter 9: Buried Secrets and A Proposal**

When the last bell rings, Sansa heads to the tower. Petyr is already there sitting solemnly looking out the tower window. Petyr's usual swagger and smirk are missing. Sansa takes her torch over to Petyr to get a better look at him. Sansa sees Petyr as he really is without his "Littlefinger" facade. Petyr's eyes are bright green and his smile is genuine.

"Sweetling, you are blinding me with your torch." Sansa smiles and moves the torch away from him.

Sansa is about to say something when Petyr speaks again, "You know for the past year I dream of a beautiful direwolf that comes to be by my side. The wolf is an unusual auburn color with bright blue eyes. I meet her in a path and she comes over to me to lick my hand. I bend down and hug her, and I feel a great comfort as if it is meant to be. I have only felt that once in my life time with my mother. I lie with the wolf in the woods holding her with a great sense of belonging, and when it is time to go she follows me home. She follows me to my bed and lies with me on my bed. Last night my dream changed because I was met by your Uncle Brynden. He called me son and took me into his arms. He makes me feel comfortable and brushes my hair with his hand as he did when I was riding with him to River Run. He said I will never see him again, but he told me I belong with the beautiful direwolf. He tells me it is his niece that will comfort me. This evening as I was walking to my chambers your father told me the Black Fish is dead. Ned thought I should know that he was not a Tully; hence his black hair like mine. He was a Mormont, a Bear and I am his son. Lord Hoster Tully never knew his brother was a Mormont, but he knew the Black Fish is my father.

Varys once told me the Black Fish was a ward like me, but he became a Tully by name because your Grandmother insisted. I asked him why he told me that random information, and he said one day I would need it. Now my last living relative is dead, and he never acknowledged he was my father."

As he speaks those last words, tears come down his cheeks, and he slips down the wall next to the window. He cries as if he has held those tears for years. Sansa knows her job is to comfort him during this time. Sansa sits next to him on the floor, and Petyr collapses his head on to her lap. Sansa caresses his hair, and makes soothing strokes on his back as he sobs. Sansa places her back against the wall to help her hold him. Petyr needs to cry and she is going to stay with him even if it takes all night. He cries for over an hour and Sansa kisses, caresses, and strokes his hair until he falls asleep on her lap.

When Petyr wakes up, sits up, and hugs Sansa tenderly for a long time. Petyr suddenly snaps out of his dark mood and he becomes more like himself. He becomes more guarded as his demeanor changes, but his gentleness is still there.

Sansa puts her hands on his hair as she speaks, "My little mockingbird you can be yourself with me. I will never betray you as that monster I once called Mother did. I promise you that I don't have it in me to hurt you like that."

Petyr looks at her with red, puffy eyes, "She told you about your Uncle Brandon, didn't she?"

Sansa reluctantly nods and sees the tears already forming in his eyes again. Sansa holds him again, "Don't worry Petyr I understand what she did to you. She used you just like she uses Father. She does not love Father really and that is why we are all ignored and her life revolves around Rob. Rob is Uncle Brandon's son and she pawned him off as Father's. She got pregnant before Uncle Brandon died, and when Dad showed up she married him that same day. I've held that secret since I was seven and I heard her telling my Aunt Lysa. Aunt Lysa had fallen pregnant by Walder Frey, Eww! I know, so mother told her to marry Lord Royce immediately that way she could pass the baby off as his. That is the reason Sweet Robin is the only sickly and frail child Lysa birthed. Her other children are all healthy because Robin is the only one who is the product of an 80 or 90 year old man. I know many of Mother's secrets and believe me there are many."

Petyr holds her for a little longer before he sighs and yawns. Sansa knows he is weary from the news of the day and his experience at the cave earlier.

"Are you tired? I think you need to sleep."

Petyr nods and Sansa starts walking to the door holding his hand. Petyr stops and turns to look into Sansa's blue eyes; he goes down on his knees and says, "Sansa will you be my wife? We can marry tomorrow while the Sept is here to marry Arya and Jamie. I can arrange it if this is what you want."

Sansa sobs as she nods yes. She goes down to kiss and embrace Petyr. "Yes, my little mockingbird. I will be your wife."

Petyr wags his eyebrows and says, "Do you want me to ask your father for your hand, or do you want it to be his idea?"

"What are you up to you little rascal?"

"It is simple, if I ask him he will throw things, grab me by my neck, and possibly pop a blood vessel. If I force his hand it will be more fun for us and slightly less painful for me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Simple, take me to your chambers and let me sleep in your bed with you. We stay together until someone goes to retrieve you. Whoever it is, preferably Cat, will be shocked at what they find and go and tell your father. Your father will be livid strangle me until he realizes he needs for me to marry you. He will hurt me some more and 'force' me to marry you."

Sansa smiles wickedly. They walk to Sansa's chambers. Petyr stops at the door because he has a request.

"Can we lie down together just cuddling because I want to make you mine tomorrow night after our wedding?"

Sansa is beaming, "Thank you I've been saving myself for so long I would like to wait one more night."

Petyr lies down with his trousers and shirt on and Sansa with her night dress. Sansa puts her back to him as he snuggles up to her. He kisses her shoulder and sighs, "Beautiful Sweetling. Tomorrow night we will become one." She turns and kisses his lips gently. After a very short while of lying still Petyr starts quietly snoring. Sansa loves having his arm over her hip and his body pressed up to her back.

The lovers fall into a deep, restful sleep. This will be the calm before the storm of the best day of their life, and Ned's worst day in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to anyone still reading this fiction, I had a little problem with my computer, but now I have a mac to work with so I hope I can finish this fiction soon. I will update at least once a week. I already completed it just need to type it. Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 10: Ned's Worst Nightmare**

The sunlight starts bothering Petyr, but Sansa is fast asleep. Petry feels well rested and frisky. He begins kissing Sansa's shoulder and neck. She stirs and swats at him.

"Sweetling," Petyr whispers, "Wake up. We need to give your mother the fright of her life, and I'm afraid this won't do. We are wearing too much clothing."

Petyr and Sansa can hear Arya and Jaime next door, but try to ignore the horrible sounds. Petyr rolls his eyes and Sansa just blushes. Petyr tries to distract her by snuggling into her, yet Sansa can't help but think of herself in that position.

Petyr begins undressing and helps Sansa undress too. The louder it becomes next door the more Sansa blushes.

"Sansa it does not have to be like that. With the right person it can be pleasurable, fun, exciting, passionate, and most importantly gentle."

"Will I be that loud?"

"No."

Sansa lets out a breath she was holding. "You will be louder if I do everything right," Petyr waggles his eyebrows at her.

Sansa blushes as she removes her small clothes and moves against Petyr. Petyr continues, "At that rate you will be an aunt before long." They both smile. Sansa quiets down and plays with her hair.

"What? Don't you look forward to that being us?"

"I want to be a Mother."

"If I have my way and everything goes well you will be. I plan on having a nice family with you My Love."

In Sansa's excitement she smacks Petyr on the nose and he starts to bleed all over her and the sheets.

"I'm so sorry Petyr. I've made you bleed. Are you alright?"

Petyr cleans up as best he can with the handkerchief Sansa gives him, but he drips all over the bed before he is able to stop the bleeding."

Sansa frets over Petyr , and they finally stop the bleeding. Petyr kisses Sansa and falls back down on the bed. Petyr is now vulnerable without anything covering his scar. Sansa sees it and straddles him. She starts tracing over his scar gently with her finger. Petyr smiles and she realizes it does not hurt him, so she goes down to kiss it. Sansa is causing Petyr to squirm with her attentions to his scar.

Suddenly the door opens as Catelyn makes her presence known. Catelyn's mouth opens wide and she is dumbfounded at what she is seeing. Catelyn can't believe the sight before her, of her daughter's ass in the air and her lips kissing Petyr's torso.

Cat starts screaming and makes the home run amuck. Ned runs down the hall with a bath towel around this waist. Rob also comes along running with a chambermaid. Tyrion and Shae also appear a little bit shook up and compromised.

Ned gets very angry and orders everyone away. Lord Tywin makes an appearance asking for the Maester because Lady Tanda's water broke. Ned sends Rob to get Luwin, and tells everyone that they need their privacy. When no one moves he screams out, "Everyone go back to your room and get ready for my daughter's wedding please!"

Petyr is about to walk out when Ned grabs him by the neck, "Not You!" Petyr puts his hands up and moves backwards into Sansa's chambers. His smirk is back as soon as he moves next to her.

"Baelish explain yourself now!"

"Nothing happened. We just held each other all nigjt."

Ned goes over to the bed and pulls the furs off Sansa. At that moment he sees the drops of blood smudged on the sheets.

"You deflowered my little girl in my own home! Why? What have I done to you to deserve this?" Ned puts his head down dejected at the whole thing.

Cat interjects, "Finally you can execute him! Kill him Ned!"

Sansa panics and chimes in, "What if I am with child? I don't think you can find someone gullible enough to marry me carrying Petyr's child," Sansa says directing it at her mother.

Cat's eyes grow big as Petyr and Sansa grin. She looks at both Petyr and Sansa as she figures what is being implied in front of Ned.

"Perhaps Rob will know someone," Sansa snickers at her mother.

Ned is confused with the whole conversation, but he is able to calm down. He looks at his daughter, "Sansa, do you want to marry Petyr?"

Petyr grins and winks at Sansa to let her know he is going to put on a fake protest.

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say?"

"No!" Ned and Cat yell together.

"Well at least give me time to make some arrangements and enjoy my single life a little longer. You know what I mean Ned. I should have a little time to sow my wild oats. I am just asking to not be married today or tomorrow."

Sansa screams out, "Daddy, make him marry me now! I think he is trying to escape!"

"Look Ned you're a man and you know how this goes. This is just an itch I happened to scratch with your daughter. I'm sure you've scratched an itch before, and it has not always been Catelyn who scratched it. Am I right? There is no need for matrimony now. If Sansa starts to get large with child then we make arrangements for marriage, or we could use moon tea."

Sansa screams out, "No! Daddy everyone will see you for a fool who allowed Littlefinger to ruin his daughter!"

"Lord Baelish , not Littlefinger. You made sure to call out Petyr last night in midst of pleasure."

Ned is getting dark, red ears as he yells, "Enough! You don't get a say so in this matter. You should have caged that worm of yours last night."

Sansa acts like a brat, "Make him marry me now Daddy!"

Cat does not like this one bit because she knows this was all planned, and worst she knows it was Baelish who masterminded the whole thing. She is stuck between a rock and hard place because they know her secret.

Ned finally says, "Sansa find a decent gown, and Baelish get your bird cape by tonight. Tonight you will be Mr. and Mrs. Petyr Baelish." Sansa hugs Ned and Petyr pretends to stump away, but Ned is prepared. Ned calls out to his guards to keep an eye on Baelish until the wedding.

Sansa starts looking for a wedding gown. Ned is satisfied and walks out. Cat stays behind to speak to Sansa.

"You think you are so smart with your little ruse. I see now you deserve each other. You are a manipulative little cunt and he will fuck you for the rest of your miserable life."

"Just as you have fucked father all these years without any love. You don't' give a damn about any of us because you only love Rob. You love Rob because he is not Daddy's he is Uncle Brandon's son. You only married father to save face. Look at Arya, she was with child for nine moons and you never knew, or is it you just did not give a fuck? Because the way I see it you can care less about Dad's children." As Sansa finishes talking she sees Rob standing by the door. He is visibly upset and runs out towards Ned's room.

Cat calls out after him. She turns to her daughter and threatens, "This is not over, you little whore! Wait until you really open your legs to him and he fucks you over! Once he gets bored he will do away with you. He is a manipulator and a whoremonger. He will use you and toss you away! Just you wait! If you think I will take you back you are sadly mistaken."

"Mother, I have news for you, I have not been yours for quite some time. I even felt that being Joff's toy was better than being with you. Anyway Father will take me back because he loves me, and he will always take me back regardless of my mistakes. Oh and by the way Father will hear the truth of what happened that day you rejected Petyr. Petyr was only 8 and you left him to die. You absolute horror of a human being!"

Cat storms off after Rob, but she realizes he has locked the door to Ned's room as he speaks to him.

Sansa closes her door as she goes through her wardrobe. She is not going to allow her mother ruin this glorious day. She looks at her dresses sadly unable to find anything suitable to wear. At that moment she hears a knock at the door. Bronn hands her a box with a wink. She opens the box to find a beautiful light pink dress. She knows Petyr has sent it to her. It is beautiful made of the best silks anyone can buy. Sansa loves it and knows this is only the beginning of these lavish presents from her little mockingbird. Sansa readies her bath and gets her shampoos for her hair. She is determined to look her best for Petyr. She is about to take her bath when Rob comes into her room. He is beyond hurt by what he has learned about his parents today.

Sansa sees her brother with red, puffy eyes. She goes over to her big brother and gives him a big hug. He willingly embraces her back.

"Rob, I love you and what you heard today is in no way about you. This is a beef I have with my mother because she really is an awful person," Sansa says apologetically.

"Oh Sansa, I am sorry I ruined everything in this family. I love Dad and I admire him more than anyone else in this world. I cannot believe he is not my real father," Rob says as he sobs.

"My father is your real father and he will always be no matter what we know."

"That is exactly what Dad says, but I feel I am the main problem here," Rob says with his head on Sansa's shoulders.

"I don't want you to feel that way. Besides you know someone who can identify with you. You should speak to Jon."

Rob nods and adds, "By the way Dad made her confess the truth about Petyr. Gods she really is a monster he was just eight. He was a baby trying to bond with someone to take the place of his mother. She also knows that Uncle Brynden was his father, and never told him. She is beyond cruel and Gods knows what else she is hiding. Did you know Baelish tried to kill himself by cutting his wrists when he was twelve? He must have felt completely alone and rejected to do that. Sansa please think of me as your real brother not your half brother. I am here for you."

Sansa nods, "Of coarse, you are my big brother and nothing will ever change that. Don't worry I love you no matter what."

As Rob walks out Ned walks in. He gives her a kiss on the head as he speaks, "Did you find a dress to wear for your wedding?"

"Yes, Petyr sent me that pink one hanging there over the door, " Sansa answers. She wonders how Petyr had such a garment in his possession, but she quickly brushes it off. Petyr is very sure of himself, and he probably started preparing since the day he met her.

Ned touches the beautiful material of the dress, "It is well made and very fine. Little…I mean Baelish usually has very good taste in clothing. Any how I need to find a way to apologize to that sleaze ball, but I don't know how."

"Maybe you can start by calling him Petyr. Anyway I don't believe he expects anything from you because you had a very bad day." Sansa gives her father a kiss as she walks him over to the door.

Ned gets an idea, " I know what I can do for you and him. I will see you at the wedding." Ned rolls his eyes as he hears the noises coming from Arya's chambers.

Sansa smiles as she goes in to finally prepare. She hopes no one else comes by because she needs to look her best for Petyr. She sighs as she thinks of her future with her little mockingbird. As she goes to the window to close it before heading for the bath she sees a little mockingbird making its little nest by the window. She puts some twine and yarn out for the bird to use in its nest.


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding Ceremony

Chapter 11: JOINING OF THE DIRE WOLF AND THE MOCKINGBIRD

After tending to people coming in and out of her room all day Sansa is finally able to get ready. Shae comes in to help her with her hair and gown. As Shae goes about her routine, Sansa can see that she is out of sorts. Sansa's bath oils make her nauseous. Shae excuses herself to vomit in the other room. Sansa also notices Shae's little belly. Shae is always very trim, but she has a little belly of late. Sansa thinks back to when Shae could have fallen pregnant, and remembers the trip Catelyn had taken four months ago to King's Landing. Catelyn insisted on taking Shae with her. Sansa knows Shae loves Tyrion so she probably snuck off with him at one point.

Sansa tries to bring up the subject in as subtle a way as possible, "I already packed my trunk because Petyr may want to leave soon. If not I will be moving in with him. He plans on taking me to King's Landing to his home there, and I wanted to know if you would like to be my lady's maid there?"

Shae smiles, "I would be honored to follow you to King's Landing."

Sansa figures this is getting her no where so she says, "Shae, I know this is really none of my business, but your illness may be symptoms of pregnancy."

Shae looks down in shame, "I believe the same, but I am not sure if I am. My blood is always inconsistent."

"You know Arya said that you can do a quick test to find out it you are pregnant. Do you want me to show you?"

Shae looks at Sansa and nods to her. Sansa lightly taps one of Shae's breasts. Shae screams out in pain.

"According to Arya, you are most definitely with child. I am also going to venture and say that Tyrion is the Daddy."

"Yes there is no one else."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"It had to be on my trip to King's Landing with your Lady Mother."

"You know Tyrion was just talking about babies yesterday. He is going to be thrilled."

Shae continues to help Sansa get dressed even though the salts and fragrances have her running to the other room to vomit. Finally Sansa hugs Shae and tells her she will finish up on her own.

Sanss is looking at herself in the mirror when a knock comes to her door. It is her father looking a bit tipsy with Arya in tow. Arya is wearing a red dress and red shoes. Sansa can see that it is very fitting considering her sister's behavior recently. In some cultures red is the color of the ladies of the night, and Jaime has been using Arya as such a woman.

Ned takes both of his girls to the respective grooms. Sansa enters the Great Hall with Ned and Arya, and notices her mother is not sitting with the family. In fact, her mother does not seem to be around at all.

"Father, where is Mother?

"She has gone to the Vale with her sister and the father of the baby in her belly."

"What?!" both Sansa and Arya yell at the same time.

"Lord Royce has been a busy man bedding both sisters. Hopefully he didn't do them both together." Both girls are disgusted with the thought of anyone bedding their Aunt Lyssa. It is made worse by Ned's comment.

Sansa decides to get the image out of her head by looking up to the front. She sees a very handsome Jaime with his banner colors and Lannister Lion. Petyr is there next to Jaime. He is hidden behind the taller Jaime when he comes forward in full view. Sansa gasps at the vision of her handsome Mockingbird dressed in his banner colors and the Baelish Mockinbird. He is really a Mormont Bear, but he has chosen to honor his mother with the Mockingbird she passed on to him.

Sansa takes her place next to Petyr. The ceremony goes by with Sansa in a daze. It is as if she is just going through the motions; it is a surreal experience. She gazes at Petyr's eyes the whole time they stand together. She hears Petyr say his vows with her as Sansa detects a little shyness from him, odd for him.

It is finally over as Arya and Jaime are declared bound for life as man and wife. After a vulgar display of Jaime's hand on Arya's behind and Arya's hand in Jaime's front they kiss before everyone. Sansa looks at Petyr and mouths to him, "Don't you even think about it." Petyr nods that he won't dare with mischief in his eyes.

The moment finally arrives as they announce Sansa as Lady Sansa Baelish. She feels butterflies in her stomach. Petyr leans in towards Sansa and gives her a soft, gentle kiss. Sansa melts into Petyr's sweet kiss. Petyr holds on to her when her legs give out. She smiles at him and snuggles into his embrace.

Arm and arm the newly married couple walks over to the table where Ned is waving at them to sit with him and King Robert.

"Baelish, thank you for keeping your kiss appropriate unlike other people." Ned looks in the direction of Arya and Jaime roughly kissing and groping near Jon. Jon is disgusted and trying to make his escape.

Sansa leaves Petyr with Ned as she goes to speak to some of the guests. She looks over to look for Arya only to find that she has gone to sit next to her new father-in-law, Tywin. The older man is disgusted looking at Arya with a breast out feeding a baby. Myrcella is holding on to her new uncle, Tywin's newborn. Tommen is holding a kitten and feeding it milk.

Sansa decides to join her father and new husband before there is an altercation. Sansa can see that Petyr is missing, and his ultra-ego "Littlefinger" is sitting next to Ned. Petyr is guarded out of self-preservation. Ned and Robert are getting more and more drunk by the minute. Robert and Ned are singing loudly trying to coax Petyr to join them.

Sansa sets off to rescue Petyr. She kisses him on the head as he moves his chair back so she can sit on his lap.

Ned begins, "Now that you are both here, Robert and I have a surprise for you two."

Petyr is a bit distracted thinking of ways to ravish his new bride in a little while in their wedding chambers. Sansa is barely listening trying to keep her husband's hands holding her respectfully, and handling her nerves over the bedding ceremony.

Ned continues, "We were able to get the Old Bear Mormont to confirm your uncle's birthright as a Mormont not a Tully. The Old Bear was also able to confirm your birthright, Petyr, as a Mormont son of the Black Fish."

Robert interrupts annoyed by Ned's long explanation, "Blimey you like to talk Ned, so in conclusion you are now the Lord Protector of River Run. You and your babies will be heirs to Bear Island along with Jorah as well as heir to River Run."

Petyr's ears prick up with this news. "River Run is now mine," Petyr says surprised. He is pleasantly surprised, but it does change everything in his grand scheme. He has to take time to think how to use this new situation to his advantage.

Sansa hugs King Robert and kisses Ned on the cheek. "Thank you Daddy. This is start, in making it up to Petyr, " Sansa says with tears in her eyes.

Petyr thanks both Ned and Robert. Ned puts out his hand to his new son-in-law, Petyr shakes his hand as Sansa hears cracking sounds from Petyr's hand. Sansa intervenes before her father breaks her husband's hand.

Petyr takes Sansa to the dance floor where they dance their first dance as Lord and Lady Baelish. Petyr is an excellent dancer as he takes Sansa almost floating through the dance floor. Sansa feels like a Queen in Petyr's arms; it is a dream come true to the little girl who once believed in knights and castles.

Petyr puts his lips up to her ear and whispers, "Sweetling, you are so beautiful and perfect. I cannot wait to show you how much I love you and adore you tonight." With that Petyr places his face in the crook of Sansa's neck and starts placing gentle kisses there.

Sansa blushes, "My Little Mockingbird, I hope others can see the good man I know you can be. My only request of you is that you are always honest with me. I know you lie and manipulate, but please never with me. I also wish to only see Petyr in my bed and never Littlefinger."

Petyr looks into Sansa's blue eyes with his bright green eyes as he promises with a nod and a slow, gentle kiss. He takes Sansa back to the table where Petyr summons Shae to bring a tea for Sansa.

Sansa nervously says, "Petyr I don't want moon tea. I want to have as many of our children you put in me naturally. I will not terminate any life you put in me. I believe a woman is meant to grow life in the womb."

"Let's see if you don't change your mind once you are large with our baby in your belly." Sansa smiles as Petyr tells Shae the tea will not be necessary.

Jaime and Arya are being extremely indecent. They are practically nude, as he seems to want to take her on the table next to Tywin. Finally Tywin takes matters into his own hands as he pours dishwater on Jaime's head. Petyr and Sansa laugh when suddenly they are both grabbed for the bedding ceremony. They are both taken away to the bridal chamber together. Sansa's nerves are evident as she trembles as they carry her into the bridal chamber.


End file.
